Kingsley Shacklebolt (ShotgunsAndSass)
This interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he's coming soon. , , , |blood status = |marital = Married (as of ____) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * |species = |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Bald |eyes = Brown |skin = Dark |family = * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née ) (wife) * Ophelia Shacklebolt (daughter) * Ash Shacklebolt (son) * Buffy Shacklebolt (daughter) * Romana Shacklebolt (née Rosemallow) (mother) * Achilleas Shacklebolt (father) † * Arethusa Scamander (née ) (sister) † * Albion Scamander (brother-in-law) * Rolf Scamander I (nephew) † * Arlen Scamander (nephew) * Rayén Scamander (née Neruda) (niece-in-law) * Rowan Scamander (great nephew) * Rolf Scamander II (great nephew) * María Scamander (great niece) * Morgana Scamander (great niece) * Artemis Scamander (niece) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (nephew-in-law) * Michael Scamander (great nephew) * Arethusa Scamander II (great niece) * Nimiane Scamander (niece) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (niece-in-law) * Rolf Rosemallow (maternal grandfather) * Gunhild Rosemallow (née Wolff) (maternal grandmother) † * Rudolph Rosemallow (maternal uncle) * Aleksteria Rosemallow (née Klavan) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Ragnar Rosemallow (maternal cousin) * Fátima Rosemallow (née Ventura) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Melinda Rosemallow (maternal cousin, once removed) * Rodion Rosemallow (maternal uncle) † * Adara Rosemallow (née Ezra) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Rudyard Rosemallow (maternal cousin) † * Rampion Rosemallow (formerly Rampion Holtz) (maternal cousin) * Filibert Holtz (maternal ex-cousin-in-law) * Ferdinand Holtz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Gerold Holtz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Bianka Holtz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Anna-Lynette Rosemallow (née Hemlock) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Randolph Rosemallow (maternal great-grandfather) † * Carmen Wolff (née Aldertree) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Åge Wolff (maternal great-grandfather) † * Vlassis Shacklebolt (paternal grandfather) † * Anastasia Shacklebolt (née Zima) (paternal grandmother) † * Vissarion Shacklebolt (paternal uncle) † * Zenovia Mars (née Shacklebolt) (paternal aunt) * Pete Mars (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Vanessa Mars (paternal cousin) * Tobias Mars (paternal cousin) * Keira Mars (paternal cousin) * Lyudmila Zima (née Antonova) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Gennadiy Zima (paternal great-grandmother) † * Aristarkh Zima (paternal great-uncle) * Katarina Zima (née Kasun) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Isidor Zima (paternal cousin, once removed) * Katenka Zima (née Sokolova) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Anamarija Zima II (paternal second cousin) * Anamarija Zima I (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Eusodoxphia Shacklebolt (née Stefinanidis) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Wymond Shacklebolt (paternal great-grandfather) † * Royse Shacklebolt (paternal great-aunt) † * Shacklebolt Family * Rosemallow Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Cotton Eye Joe (Rednex) |Wand = , 12½", , dark in colour, most of the wand is polished slightly, allowing the natural pattern of the wood to shine through. Ever so subtly, a pattern or runes, stars and symbols is etched into it in matte against the mostly polished wand. It's handle is covered navy blue velvet, with bronze trimmings where it meets the main wand and at the very base, as well as raised stars atop the velvet. The wand can be quite flashy at times, with the sparks from spells often being a touch more vibrant and saturated; with prolonged use it gives off the smell of strong coffee and juniper berries. |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Keeper) * Shacklebolt Family * Rosemallow Family * ** (formerly) * * Muggle-Born Network ** *'' '' |job = * (formerly) * (formerly) |hideg = ------------- }} Kingsley Phoebus Shacklebolt, , (born ) is a born in the town of on , part of the . The only son and youngest child of Achilleas and Romana Shacklebolt (née Rosemallow), with an older sister Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt). Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years First Wizarding War Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Rosemallow Family Category:Minister for Magic Category:Minister of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Magical Leaders Category:Keeper Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:British Wizards Category:British Auror Category:Auror Department Category:Auror Office Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Advance Guard Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Potterwatch Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Auror Category:Former Minister for Magic Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Vance Family Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan